


Fantasies (II)

by telera



Series: Ed and Sam's D/s universe [9]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Objectification, Subspace, Verbal Abuse, safe gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a very humiliating fantasy and Ed obliges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies (II)

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do not follow any chronological order- they can be read independently.

I remember the first time Sam gave me a fantasy note.

 

_# 1 - I want to feel like a whore._

_# 2 - I want to feel objectified._

_# 3 - I want to hurt._

 

It was scary, to say the least. The responsibility was overwhelming. I wanted to make it good for him, but I confess I wasn't very sure as to  _how_.

 

And when I had more or less planned how to make it happen, I started to wonder- could I match his fantasy? Could I make the scene better than his dream? 

 

Finally, I found myself in his equation, because I wanted to enjoy it all as much as him. Would I?

 

I think back then I was too worried about the details. I love to control everything - _need to_ , that's never an option for me- but I got lost in too elaborate scripts and settings. Too many props, too many instructions.  It didn't work very well, for neither of us. Acting out fantasies left us only half satisfied.

 

But I wasn't giving up on it. Not now, not ever.

 

In time I came to realize a few key things that surprised me. First, less is more. I love the Games Room and I spent a lot of time, effort and money building it. But the truth is we never really need  _all_ the stuff there. After all, we're not making a movie.

 

Second, I am the enabler of Sam's fantasies. That, I think, was the hardest part to understand. I mean, I never know what he sees under the blindfold. He is with me, but also floating in subspace. His mind fills the blanks I cannot. And that's just fine.

 

I love to see Sam like that. He becomes a ball of pure emotion then, raw and fragile. When I reduce him to that state, when his defences crumble down one by one, Sam is in my hands. So completely. To suffer and writhe in pleasure as I choose.

 

It's the ultimate turn on, really.

 

And as I said, very little is needed.

 

***

 

I have him on his hands and knees on the dining room carpet, ass up and naked. The blindfold is necessary, I don't want him distracted, but focused on feeling exposed.

 

'Part your asscheeks' I order after watching a football game for a while. He hasn't moved in all this time, and I know his mind is sinking little by little into the fantasy. He obeys, and exposes his ass even more. His cock is hard from the humiliation, and so is mine. But I won't touch myself. Not yet.

 

Ten minutes pass as I zap through the channels and he moans softly. I kneel by his side and caress his back slowly.

 

'You want something?'

 

His voice sounds hoarse and thready, but he's not there yet. Not yet.

 

'I want... my Master... to use me'.

 

This is when the game really begins.

 

'Oh. But do you have any right to  _want_?'

 

Sam chokes out a sob.

 

'No'.

 

'And you know why?'

 

'Because' he swallows 'Because whores don't have rights'.

 

'So, you fashion yourself a whore?' I ask caressing his hair.

 

He nods.

 

'It's what I am' he whispers.

 

'You mean I must pay you after using you, Sam? Because that's what whores get. Money. Do you deserve any money?'

 

'Nno' he whimpers.

 

'Then you're not a whore'.

 

He shakes his head.

 

'Of course not. You're less than a whore, Sam. Would you like to know what you really are?'

 

He can't answer now, he's trembling too badly. But I'm here with him, ready to give him the final push.

 

'You are a hole Sam. Nothing more than a hole, for me to use when I want to. A hole to give me pleasure. You're no more than that'.

 

Sure, I know this is all wrong and most importantly,  _untrue_. But it's what Sam needs to hear. And he  _loves_  it so much his cock begins to dribble precum. I have no doubt he'd cumm untouched if it weren't for the cock ring.

 

'Yes' he whispers and his body becomes limp in a mix of defeat and relief. He's in subspace.

 

This is a tricky moment. He must find his depth in subspace, and I can't speed things up. So I continue my caresses, because he needs a firm anchor in reality, here, with me.

 

He sniffs a little, and after a while he does a thumbs-up with his left hand. It's my cue to continue.

 

'Your Master is going to use you now, Sam. And you will accept anything and everything I put in your hole. No complaints. You have the right to complaint, Sam?'

 

'No, Master' he replies.

 

Of course he has, but making him feel stripped of all rights was his idea. And if he can't stand what's coming next, he's got two safewords and a safe gesture to make me stop.

 

I need a clear head now, so I slip off my pants and squeeze my cock a couple of times to relive the tension. I know Sam won't like what's coming now, but I'm going to love making him accept it. Still, I have to tread carefully.

 

'Your Master is going to use you as a pencil-pot, Sam. Would you like that?'

 

It takes him a little to answer, but when he does...

 

'Whatever my Master desires'.

 

He's ready for the game. And I feel a joy I can't explain.

 

I take a deep breath, but still my hand shakes as I reach out for the bag of carrots and the lube. I bought them organic and washed them carefully before putting them in the microwave for thirty seconds. Now they're warm and hard, and I'll be using three at least with Sam. Four if possible.

 

'Relax your hole' I say as I lube the first carrot 'And accept your Master's desire'.

 

He cries out as I push the first one deep inside him. I do it on purpose, I love to see his hole twitching and clenching with a sudden penetration. And he wanted to hurt in this fantasy.

 

I push the second in with a little more effort, and he gasps and writhes trying to accept the thick intrusion.

 

'M-Master' he whines, and I fuck him slowly with the two carrots.

 

'Sssh, Sam. Relax. Take them. Let yourself be used'.

 

It's such a beautiful moment when he finally surrenders. The lube is hot and liquid, and he doesn't fight the fucking rhythm I impose anymore. His body is limp and his ass open and unresisting. Sam's so perfect like this, taking all I give him. And I want to give him more. So much more.

 

'I want your slutty hole stretched further, Sam' I say getting the third carrot. I prod against his tight ring of muscle and it gives a little, but when I push again Sam hisses in pain and clenches tight.

 

'Mast-'

 

'This is going in' I interrupt placing the tip of the carrot against his hole. This is my darkest moment, when I need to be cruel  _badly_ 'I have all night, so take it or suffer the consequences'.

 

I give a little thrust and the tip of the carrot slips inside. Sam writhes in pain, but he's fighting against his body now, trying very hard to relax and allow the thick penetration. He whimpers and whines, but being unrelenting is my greatest victory, and after twenty minutes or so I'm holding the three carrots deep inside him- or as deep as I deem safe.

 

'Well done, Sam' I praise, because he does deserve a reward 'You're a good hole for your Master'.

 

He bucks and squirms, gasping words that make no sense. It doesn't matter. I know he's beyond any coherent expression. I stare transfixed at his overstretched, tight hole, and knowing I have done this, knowing he's my living work of art, _mine_... I can't express what I feel then. Only that the need to claim him takes over me, so I pull the carrots out and unclick Sam's cockring.

 

'You have my permission to cumm' I breathe, and in a split second I'm rutting blindly inside him. Sam's hole is so wet and sloppy I know I won't last long. I thrust deep and hard, and after only a few thrusts he cumms. That's great, because I love to fuck him while his hole is spasming uncontrollably from his orgasm. He cries like crazy when I do that, and this time is no different.

 

'Sam... Sammm...' is all I manage before I cumm inside him.

 

The pleasure is unspeakable. The room goes dark as I collapse by his side, and he clings to me as sobs rack his body.

 

'I got you' I whisper hugging him tightly 'I... I'm here...'

 

It's all I remember before I pass out. I wish I could stay awake for his sake, but I need a moment to rest. Just a moment.

 

***

 

When I come to, Sam is dozing off over my chest. I manage to pull the sofa blanket over us, careful not wake him up. I'm sated and happy beyond words, and I bask in this most precious moment as my eyelids grow heavy again.

 

As I come down from my Top high, I know there are a few things I need to do. Looking after Sam's ass is top of my list- we don't often indulge in intense anal play, and I need to know he's fine. Then, having a long, hot bath, and listening to his feelings and thoughts about the scene if he has any.

 

I don't force the issue after a scene, Sam knows we'll talk about it the following day, but sometimes he has some stray thoughts that need listening to. And I'm always here for Sam.

 

After all, I'm his Master.


End file.
